


Y entonces la oscuridad nos cayó sobre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: En ese momento, sólo te dabas cuenta del hecho que se había encendido una luz, en la mitad de esa oscuridad.Y que junto a los dos de ellos, tenías un poco menos miedo.





	Y entonces la oscuridad nos cayó sobre

**Y entonces la oscuridad nos cayó sobre**

  1. _ No más miedos_

Te acuerdas.

La casa estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, sumergida en una manta de niebla espesa.

Te asustaba, pero trataba de no mostrarlo.

Te había sido enseñado de no tener miedo de nada, sino _ser_ el miedo.

Tu padre te tenía la mano, como un gesto automático, arrastrándote.

No tenías gana de entrar, pero lo seguiste, porque no te estaba permitido quejarte, golpear los pies y decir que querías volver a casa.

No podías.

Pues entraste, titubeante, yendo pronto a posar los ojos en ese niño, semi-escondido por las piernas de su padre.

Era pequeño, mucho más que tú, y tuvo gana de reír pensando que podrías haberle hecho seriamente daño si lo hubiera querido. Y tuviste gana cuando viste su aire engreído, sus ojos correr entre tu padre y ti con superioridad.

Te mordiste un labio, y todas formas de hilaridad desaparecieron.

“Papa, yo...” empezaste a decir, con tu ridícula voz infantil, pero él te interrumpió.

“Yo tengo que hablar de algo con Lucius, Vincent. Tú y Draco podéis esperar aquí en salón, en un rato van a llegar también los Goyles. Te acuerdas de Gregory, ¿verdad?” su sonrisa fingida, mezclada a un tono harto, te puso en guardia.

Quería decir ‘No causes problemas, Vincent’. ‘No ser estúpido como siempre, Vincent’.

Asentiste, mesto.

Claro, te acordabas de Gregory. Él te gustaba, te parecía un poco como a ti.

Y, esa noche, te quedaste en silencio hasta que no llegó. Sonrió mientras te saludaba, y luego echó una mirada de duda a Draco.

Os quedasteis parados, sentados en esos sofás elegantes a que no estabais acostumbrados.

Ninguno de vosotros tenía intención de tomar el primer paso, como si en realidad os divertisteis a quedaros inmóviles, en silencio, en la oscuridad de ese cuarto que siempre os daba un poco más miedo.

“¿Quieres jugar?” preguntaste al rubio al final, en voz débil, apenas oíble.

Él te miró levantando una ceja, como si estuviera evaluando la línea de confine entre su aburrimiento y rebajarse a pasar su tiempo con vosotros, tan inadecuados para él.

Al final se encogió de hombros, e indicó la planta superior.

“Jugamos.” concedió, desdeñoso. Tú y Gregory lo seguisteis en las escaleras, callados e incómodos. Improvisamente, a mitad de camino, Draco se giró.

“Pero soy yo que decido las reglas, ¿entendido?” siseó. Asentisteis, y Gregory te echó un vistazo, como para decirte de olvidarlo.

El tiempo pasó rápido, estabais tan involucrados que despacio te habías olvidado de la imposición del joven Malfoy, te habías olvidado de cómo sus miradas te hubieran hecho sentir y de cómo no tuvieras intención de tener nada que ver con él.

En ese momento, sólo te dabas cuenta del hecho que se había encendido una luz, en la mitad de esa oscuridad. 

Y que junto a los dos de ellos, tenías un poco menos miedo.

  1. _ La amistad nunca es rencor_

“Siempre hacemos lo que nos pide, sólo querríamos saber lo que demonios te pusiste en la cabeza de hacer.” le habías dicho, en un silbido rabioso.

Todo estaba cambiando y tú, aun pudieran creerte estúpido, de había dado cuenta muy bien de eso.

Había dicho unas palabras sin sentido, murmurando que vosotros sólo teníais que seguir sus órdenes.

Y así pasasteis horas enteras en ese pasillo, fingiéndoos chicas, odiando a vosotros para lo que estabais haciendo, pero siempre seguros que la causa fuera la correcta. Y no por una Marca grabada en el brazo, por esa señal visible que os aunaba, sino por algo que huía de la vista. Para esa amistad rara, incomprensible, nacida años atrás y que hasta ahora nunca habías puesto en tela de juicio. Hasta que el rencor hacia Draco, que ese año sólo estaba amigo de sí mismo, no había tomado el control.

Porque Vincent y tú estabais hartos, demasiado hartos.

Desde el día que os conocisteis, no hicisteis otro que seguirle. Haciendo siempre todo para él, teniéndole el respaldo, compartiendo todo.

Hasta convenceros que en la base de vuestra relación hubiera algo sincero, la misma amistad que vosotros dos compartíais.

Ya no estabas tan seguro.

Vince seguía diciendo que era una fase, que su misión sólo incluía a él y el Señor Oscuro. Permanecía en la convicción que tuvisteis que limitaros a estar de acuerdo, aun a ciegas, aun sin saber lo que estuviera haciendo.

Mientras tú empezabas a sentir punzante el rencor hacia Draco, como si lo culparas de haberos abandonado.

Ese maldito año había marcado a todos, y te arrepentías de los momentos pasados en la Sala Común, atormentando unos descuidados del primer año, o escuchando la auto-celebración de Draco, para luego reír con Vince.

No había nada más para que reír, sólo las miradas tristes en vuestras caras y las ojeras en la de Draco.

También habrías llegado a hacer de tu rencor un odio profundo, si no hubieras leído en esas ojeras su dolor.

Sólo eras un estúpido, Gregory.

Pero, también los estúpidos entienden cuando un amigo sufre.

Y, a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir con ti mismo que Draco todavía era un amigo.

En su manera, como siempre.

  1. _ Tu mano, por favor_

_Extiéndeme la mano, anda. _

Lo pensabas intensamente, tanto que en algún punto creíste que estuviera para explotarte el cerebro.

Explotarte, para combustión con el Fuego Demoníaco.

Demoníaco. Como ellos, ¿verdad?

En ese momento también, no puedes evitar de pensar que tu opinión sobre de él haya encontrado su extrema confirmación: estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido_.

Un estúpido seguro de tener el mundo a sus pies, sin darse cuenta que ese mundo le estaba fagocitando ya.

Y tú, ¿Qué habías hecho?

Te habías quedado mirando los estragos de la raza humana que se extinguía de manera lenta, pero inexorable. Habías mirado, a veces saliéndose los ojos, a veces haciendo alarde, nunca accionando.

Y Vincent estaba muriendo, cerrado para siempre en ese ataúd de llamas.

Mirabas a Gregory, en la vana esperanza que no se despertara, que no descubriera lo que había ocurrido. Al contrario, le habrías con gusto hecho compañía en su sueño innatural, así que pudierais dormir todos tres, juntos.

El desmayado, el muerto y el niño mimado, que paradoxalmente se había demostrado el más estúpido de los tres.

El estúpido, que no se había fiado de sus amigos. El estúpido, seguro de poder seguir adelante a solas, que no le hiciera falta de nadie, de tener que buscar redención sólo con sus propias fuerzas.

Así les has abandonado a sí mismos, así como ahora estabas abandonado Vincent en ese macabro anexo del infierno.

Querrías haber visto su mano, entre las llamas. Gordita, inexperta, extendida hacia ti, rogante. Como su cara, cuando se había dado cuenta de estar en trampa.

Querrías haberle pedido disculpas, pero sabía que si lo hubieras encontrado frente a ti nunca habrías tenido coraje de hacerlo.

Todavía tenías en ti esa gana de absurda dignidad que te impedía de emitir un sonido, pero que no estaba bastante fuerte de sofocar tus pensamientos.

Porque no estabas tan estúpido de no entender que guerra significaba muerte; sólo, ninguno te había dicho que la muerte habría llegado tan cerca de ti de rozarte, de hacerte tener éxito de percibir su olor acre, de ver su ruina consumarse bajo tus ojos.

“La... mano.” mascullaste, desmayándote en el suelo frio. El alivio de ese frio, que te sacó de las llamas. Y de la esperanza de ver a Vince vivo.

Ninguno te prestaba atención, como si fuera basura. Y lo eras, innegable. Te arrastraste cerca de Gregory, buscando en su cara raramente tranquila rastros de una amistad ya mutila.

Dormía.

Te apoyaste contra la pared de piedra cruda, rasguñándote la piel, y cerraste los ojos.

Esperabas de no tener que abrirlos de vuelta, pero las imágenes creadas por tu mente te obligaron a hacerlo.

Una mano, desprovista de un cuerpo, te perseguía, como si quisiera cogerte.

Querías llorar.

Pero iba a estar tiempo para las lágrimas, dijiste a ti mismo.

Y, cuando ese tiempo hubo llegado, ya no iba a tener el coraje de llorar.

“Adiós, Vince.” murmuraste. Luego, nada más. 


End file.
